


Lia und Tabea - Wie alles begann

by Jeylee



Series: Die Leonie und Lena Chroniken [5]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeylee/pseuds/Jeylee
Summary: Tabea Kemme und Lia Wälti sind ein Paar. Aber wie hat das ganze Angefangen? Eine Autopanne, ein Aufzug und ein Spiel haben ihren Teil dazu beigetragen.  Meine Vorstellung dazu wie die Beiden zusammengekommen sind.
Relationships: Lia Wälti/Tabea Kemme
Series: Die Leonie und Lena Chroniken [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/579772





	Lia und Tabea - Wie alles begann

„Was soll das denn bitte heißen?“

„Das wir deinetwegen viel zu spät sind!“

„Bitte?!“ Aufgebracht hielt Tabea Lia am Arm fest und zwang sie somit stehenzubleiben und sie anzusehen. „Falls du es vergessen hast, DU bist gefahren und so langsam wie das war hätte uns selbst eine Schnecke überholt!“

„Dann wärst du vielleicht besser mit jemand anderem gefahren, aber ohne mich wärst du jetzt trotzdem nicht hier.“

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld das mein Auto liegen geblieben ist.“ entgegnete Tabea.

„Meine aber auch nicht. Du kannst froh sein das ich dich überhaupt mitgenommen habe, das lag schließlich überhaupt nicht auf meinem Weg.“ widersprach Lia heftig.

„Das hättest du ja nicht müssen, dazu hat dich keiner gezwungen.“

„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem mit mir? Seit ich hier angefangen habe gehst du mir entweder aus dem Weg, ignorierst mich oder provozierst irgendeinen dämlichen Streit.“ wollte Lia wissen.

„Ich hab kein Problem und jetzt komm bevor wir hier noch Wurzeln schlagen.“ wich Tabea aus und ging an Lia vorbei.

„Das ist jetzt auch egal.“ sprang Lia direkt auf die Ablenkung ein. „Wir müssen ins oberste Stockwerk oder hast du das vergessen? Wir sind im Erdgeschoss, bis wir die ganzen Treppen hoch gelaufen sind dauert es noch eine Ewigkeit.“

Es war November 2013. Lia war vor ein paar Monaten von Young Boys Bern zu Turbine Potsdam gewechselt. An sich fühlte sie sich hier auch sehr wohl. Sie mochte die Mannschaft und das Trainerteam und die Trainingsmethoden waren hervorragend. Einzig die Sache mit ihrer Mannschaftskollegin Tabea Kemme machte ihr zu schaffen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was für ein Problem die Ältere mit ihr hatte, aber von Anfang an behandelte sie sie anders wie die anderen.

Ihre engste Vertraute im Team, Stefanie Draws, hatte das auch schon bemerkt und wollte das sie das ganze eigentlich bei ihrem Trainer ansprach bevor es noch Probleme neben und vor alles auf dem Spielfeld gab, aber Lia wollte versuchen es erst einmal so zu klären. Daher kam ihr das Teamtreffen gerade recht und Tabeas Autoproblem auch und sie hatte sie gefragt ob sie sie daher mitnehmen sollte. Lia wollte nicht das es Ärger zwischen ihnen gab. Sie kannte Tabea zwar kaum aber sie mochte sie, vielleicht sogar ein bisschen zu sehr.

Jedenfalls wollte sie keine dicke Luft zwischen ihnen, warum auch immer. Nur ging die Idee mit dem Auto total nach hinten los, das musste Lia zugeben. Sie hasste es nur einfach zu spät zu kommen, auch wenn es „nur“ ein Mannschaftstreffen war.

„Mein Gott Lia, wir gehen zu einem Mannschaftstreffen und zu keinem Staatstreffen. Es ist völlig egal ob wir ein paar Minuten zu spät sind oder nicht, die anderen werden uns schon nicht den Kopf abreißen.“ Tabea verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Wir müssen uns aber auch nicht absichtlich verspäten...schon gar keine halbe Stunde.“ meinte Lia nur und wollte schon in Richtung Treppen gehen, als Tabea ihren Arm nahm und sie in die andere Richtung zog. „Was machst du da?“

„Damit wir deinem Problem der Verspätung entgegenkommen und ich auch keine Lust habe ewig Treppen zu laufen, fahren wir jetzt Aufzug.“ erklärte Tabea und drückte bereits auf den Knopf von eben jenem.

Lias Augen wurden größer. „Was? Tabea nein, warte, ich...“ Aber ehe sie sich versah, hatte Tabea sie schon in die kleine Kabine gezogen und die Türen hinter sich geschlossen. Lia wollte den Knopf drücken damit sie sich wieder öffneten, aber bevor sie die Chance dazu hatte ging durch den Aufzug ein Ruck und er setzte sich in Bewegung.

„Spinnst du eigentlich? Ich hasse Aufzüge!“ herrschte sie Tabea an, die gelassen an der Wand stand.

„Reg dich ab, er wird schon nicht abstürzen. Außerdem sind wir so viel schneller als wir es zu Fuß gewesen wären.“

„Darum geht es überhaupt nicht...“ fing Lia an, wurde aber unterbrochen, als der Aufzug auf einmal heftig anfing zu schaukeln und das Licht ausging.

Lia ließ einen kurzen Schrei los und auch Tabea hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten, ehe das Licht einen Moment später wieder anging, der Aufzug selbst aber zum völligen Stillstand kam.

„Tabea...“ stieß Lia leicht zitternd aus. Diese bemerkte aber nicht wirklich, dass sie mit ihr sprach, stattdessen sah sie sich die vielen Knöpfe etwas genauer an.

„Okay, ich bin mir sicher es ist alles in Ordnung und es geht gleich weiter, ansonsten gibt es aber doch auch noch diesen Notknopf irgendwo...hier... Hallo? Ist da jemand?“ Tabea hielt den Knopf gedrückt und versuchte zu hören, ob sie eine Antwort bekam. Hinter ihr glitt Lia langsam die Wand des Aufzugs hinunter während sich ihr Atem stetig beschleunigte.

„Hallo, ist da jemand? Wir stecken hier im Aufzug fest.“ versuchte Tabea es weiter und dann hörte sie ein Rauschen: „Guten Abend. Es tut mir leid Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, das der Aufzug aufgrund eines Stromausfalls stehen geblieben ist. Ein Techniker ist bereits auf dem Weg um Ihnen zu helfen, Sie werden sich aber noch etwas gedulden müssen.“ hörte sie aus der Sprechanlage.

„Das kann ja lustig werden.“ murmelte Tabea leise, bevor sie sich umdrehte. „Hast du das gehört Lia? Kein Grund zur...Lia? Alles in Ordnung?“ Verwirrt und mit zusammengezogenen Augen sah sie die Jüngere an.

„Nichts ist in Ordnung, ich hab Klaustrophobie!“ brachte diese hervor.

„Dann ist doch alles gut, es ist weit und breit kein Klaus in der Nähe.“ versuchte Tabea die Stimmung zu lockern, doch das misslang gründlich.

„Hör auf mit den Scheiß Witzen Tabea, ich mein das Ernst!“

„Okay, okay, es tut mir leid.“ sagte Tabea sofort und kniete sich vor Lia auf den Boden. Sie wusste das Lia dabei war eine Panikattacke zu haben und sie wusste auch das sie sie beruhigen musste wenn sie nicht wollte das die Jüngere bewusstlos werden sollte.

Lia selbst hatte keine Ahnung woher ihre Panik kam. Auch, wenn nie so was in der Richtung passiert war, hatte sie seit ihrer frühen Kindheit panische Angst davor irgendwo eingeschlossen zu sein. Daher vermied sie es eigentlich auch wie die Pest in irgendwelche Räume zu gehen aus denen sie selbst nicht mehr rauskam, Aufzüge mit eingeschlossen, zumindest bis heute.

„Was soll ich tun, was soll ich tun...“ murmelte Tabea verzweifelt, dann erinnerte sie sich an etwas was sie vor einer Weile im Fernsehen gesehen hatte.

„Okay, hier.“ Sie nahm Lias Hand und legte sie auf ihren Brustkorb. „Spürst du das? Versuch dich auf meinen Herzschlag zu konzentrieren und atmet mit mir, aus...und wieder ein...“ Ich kann nicht.“ In Lias Augen sammelten sich Tränen. Ihr Herzschlag und Atem wurde immer schneller, ihre Panik stieg immer weiter an und sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ihre Sicht begann zu verschwimmen und ihr wurde schwindelig. Sie wusste, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis sie ohnmächtig werden würde.

„Doch du kannst das.“ beharrte Tabea. „Du schaffst das Lia, und aus...zwei, drei, vier...“

Es dauerte eine Weile, aber langsam beruhigte sich ihr Herzschlag wider und ihre Panik nahm langsam ab. Sie öffnete ihre Augen und blickte in die blauen von Tabea. Diese blieb bei ihr sitzen bis sie sicher war das sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Okay Lia, ich bin gleich wieder da, es wird alles wieder gut.“ Lia nickte leicht und lehnte ihren Kopf erschöpft an der Wand an, während Tabea aufstand und erneut den Notknopf drückte. „Hallo? Wie lange dauert das noch, wir brauchen hier Hilfe. Meine...Freundin hat Klaustrophobie, sie muss hier raus!“

Es dauerte einen Moment bis sie wieder das Rauschen vernahm und sich die Stimme meldete: „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Der Techniker ist, wie gesagt, bereits unterwegs, aber es wird noch ca. eine halbe Stunde dauern bis wir Sie befreit haben. Versuchen Sie ihre Freundin zu beruhigen, wir holen Sie so schnell wie möglich da herausholen.“

Tabea wollte aufgebracht etwas erwidern, wurde aber erneut unterbrochen.

„Tabea.“ hörte sie Lia leise sagen und sie wandte sich ihr wieder zu. Lia hatte die Worte gehört und der Gedanke daran eine weitere halbe Stunde hier festzusitzen holte ihre Panik erneut hervor. „Tabea, hilf mir.“

„Was kann ich tun?“ fragte diese sofort und kniete sich wieder vor sie.

„Lenk mich ab, egal wie, irgendwie, bitte Tabea.“ meinte Lia verzweifelt.

„Okay...okay...ich habs. Da gibt es dieses Spiel, 21 Questions oder 21 Fragen. Wir stellen uns abwechselnd Fragen und müssen sie beiden beantworten.“ schlug Tabea vor und Lia nickte leicht.

„Einverstanden. Fang an.“

„Okay, was ist deine Lieblingsfarbe? Meine ist rot.“

„Meine ist blau“ antwortete Lia. „Wenn du irgendein Tier sein könntest, welches wäre es?“

Tabea überlegte nicht lange: „Irgendwas Gefährliches. Ein Leopard, Tiger oder so.“

„Warum war mir das nicht fast klar." schmunzelte Lia. „Aber es passt zu deiner Spielweise.“

„Ach ja? Und was wäre dann dein Tier?“ konterte Tabea.

„Mhm, ich glaube eine Maus.“

Tabea sah sie überrascht an. „Eine Maus? Wieso das denn? Die sind doch völlig...“ „Unterbewertet. Genau deswegen.“ unterbrach sie Lia. „Mäuse sind nicht nur ziemlich schlau, wenn man darüber nachdenkt, sondern auch noch sehr flink. Und weil keiner mit ihnen rechnet, können sie mit dem Überraschungseffekt zuschlagen.“

„Außer dein Gegner ist eine Katze oder so was auf die Art.“ meinte Tabea trocken.

„Dafür hab ich dann aber doch einen Tiger in meiner Mannschaft der die Maus vor den anderen Tieren beschützt.“ erwiderte Lia.

„Auch wieder wahr.“ grinste Tabea. „OK. Ich bin dran. Welche Film oder Buchreihe findest du überbewertet?“

„Star Wars.“ antwortete Lia sofort. „Wobei ich ehrlich gesagt noch nicht einen Teil davon gesehen habe.“

„Das müssen wir irgendwann mal ändern.“ meinte Tabea.

„Heißt das du willst ein Date?“ fragte Lia neckend und Tabea wurde leicht rot. „Aber von mir aus gerne. Was ist es bei dir?“

„Was?“

„Was findest du überbewertet?“

„Ach so, ja, äh...50 Shades of Grey. Aber da bekommen mich auch keine zehn Pferde dazu das zu schauen oder zu lesen, das, was ich so davon mitkriege reicht mir schon.“ meinte Tabea und verzog das Gesicht.

„Da muss ich dir widersprechen.“ fing Lia an, als Tabea sie daraufhin entsetzt ansah lachte sie und sprach weiter: „50 Shades of Grey ist nicht überbewertet...das ist totaler Schwachsinn.“

„Oh man, erschrick mich nicht so. Für einen Moment dachte ich du magst diesen Quatsch echt.“ sagte Tabea erleichtert.

„Nie im Leben. Keine Ahnung wie sich das überhaupt verkauft.“ überlegte Lia.

„Das ist halt das Twilight der Mütter.“ schmunzelte Tabea. „Ist schließlich sogar aus einer Fanfiktion davon entstanden.“ „Im ernst?“ fragte Lia ungläubig. Tabea nickte.

„Oh man. Okay, nächste Frage: Hättest du lieber ein zu Hause in den Bergen oder am Strand?“

„Ganz klar am Strand. Ich liebe es schließlich zu surfen.“ meinte Tabea ohne zu Zögern. „Was ist mit dir?“

„Der Strand ist zwar nicht schlecht, aber ich glaube die Berge sind mir lieber. Ich komme ja aus der Schweiz und alles und als Kind waren die Berge mein liebster Ort auf der ganzen Welt. Irgendwie hab ich mich richtig frei gefühlt wann immer ich dort oben war und die Aussicht sehen konnte.“ schwärmte Lia. Tabea sah sie sanft an, sie fing an Lia mit anderen Augen zu sehen, aber den Grund für das Spiel hatte sie nicht vergessen.

„Okay, ich bin wieder an der Reihe..mal überlegen...wenn du wirklich müde, verschwitzt und hungrig wärst, was würdest du zuerst machen – schlafen, duschen oder essen?“

„Da muss ich nicht lange überlegen.“ meinte Lia. „Ich würde duschen. Ich hasse das Gefühl total verschwitzt zu sein, zumindest mehr als Müdigkeit oder Hunger. Lass mich raten, du würdest zuerst essen?“

„Klar, was gibt es besseres?“ grinste Tabea nur.

Lia schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Du bist schon so ein Fall für sich.“ „Ich weiß.“ Tabea zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin eben einzigartig.“

„ Das habe ich auch schon gemerkt.“ lachte Lia. „Handelst du eher nach dem Kopf oder nach dem Gefühl? Bei mir ist es glaube ich er nach Gefühl.“

„Bei mir ist es der Kopf...oder der Bauch, wenn ich Hunger habe.“ schoss e aus Tabea heraus. „Meine nächste Frage wäre: Würdest du lieber deine Heimat verlassen ohne jemals zurückkehren zu können oder dort bleiben, aber nie woanders hingehen? Aber nach deiner Antwort eben weiß ich glaube ich deine Antwort schon.“

„Ja.“ lächelte Lia. „Ich müsste zwar das Fußballspielen aufgeben, aber ich würde in meinem zu Hause bleiben.“

„Ich nicht. Ich liebe es zwar und alles, aber ich brauche Abwechslung. Immer nur das gleiche? Nein, danke.“ Tabea schauderte bei dem Gedanken, was Lia zum Grinsen brachte.

„Dann ist ja gut, dass wir das nie entscheiden müssen. Würdest du lieber den Rest deines Lebens nur Kaffee trinken oder darauf verzichten?“

„Kein Kaffee. Ich mag den nicht mal wirklich. Außerdem bin ich davon immer total aufgedreht.“ meinte Tabea.

„Das überrascht mich jetzt gar nicht, aber ich würde es auch so machen.“

Tabeas Plan war aufgegangen. Nicht nur, dass das Spiel Lia von ihrer Angst ablenkte, sowohl sie als auch Tabea hatten Gefallen daran gefunden. Daran mehr über die andere zu erfahren, Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, ohne sich ständig nur anzugiften. Auch wenn das nicht unbedingt der beste Ort dafür war und sie schließlich immer noch in dem Aufzug feststeckten.

„Was ist das erste, was dir bei einem Mann auffällt?“ fragte Tabea. Ob sie die Antwort wirklich wissen wollte, wusste sie nicht. Sie mochte Lia schon seit sie bei Turbine angefangen hatte. Deswegen hatte sie sich auch so schlecht ihr gegenüber verhalten, sie wollte nicht riskieren ihr Herz gebrochen zu bekommen. Aber diese Zeit hier im Aufzug zusammen...sie hatte Lia durch dieses Spiel nur noch besser kennengelernt und war genau dabei das zu tun, was sie eigentlich überhaupt nicht wollte...sich in sie zu verlieben. Aber sie musste es einfach wissen.

Lia sah sie einen Moment an und überlegte. „Gar nichts.“ antwortete sie schließlich.

„Wie gar nicht?“ fragte Tabea verwirrt.

„Na, gar nicht halt. Nicht fällt mir an einem Mann zuerst auf, zumindest nicht wenn ich darauf achte...“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause und holte tief Luft. „Ich stehe nicht auf Männer, sondern auf Frauen.“

Lia sah auf den Boden. Sie wollte nicht in Tabeas Augen schauen und den Blick von ihr sehen. Sie vermutete das Tabea es schon längst wusste, dass sie es irgendwie rausgefunden hatte und das der Grund für ihr Verhalten ihr gegenüber war. Dabei mochte sie die andere doch. Auch wenn Tabea manchmal oder sogar ziemlich oft ziemlich schräg oder verrückt darauf war, genau das war es was Lia an ihr so gut fand. Sie würde nicht unbedingt sagen, dass sie sich in die andere verliebt hatte, dafür kannten sie sich einfach zu wenig, aber sie hatte zumindest sehr starke Gefühle für sie entwickelt.

„Dann ist es ja gut, dass es mir genauso geht.“ hörte sie Tabea sagen. Lia sah überrascht auf und sah in Tabeas schiefes Grinsen. „Na ja, nicht direkt, ich war schließlich mal mit einem Handballer zusammen, aber Frauen können auch ganz schön heiß sein.“ „Dann ist das gar nicht der Grund warum du...?“ wollte Lia unsicher wissen.

„Das ich was?“hakte Tabea nach.

„Das du mich die ganze Zeit so komisch behandelt hast. Ich dachte irgendwer hat es dir erzählt, dass ich auf Frauen stehe und das ist der Grund warum du dich so verhalten hast.“

Tabea sah sie entsetzt und erschrocken an. „Gott Nein! Lia, das musst du mir glauben. Das ist das letzte was ich tun würde, aber ich hab es auch nicht gewusst, keiner hat mir etwas erzählt.“

„Warum hast du mich dann wie den letzten Dreck behandelt?!“ fragte Lia sie aufgebracht. „Keiner konnte sich einen Reim darauf machen oder mir sagen was das zu bedeuten hat. Du kanntest mich schließlich gar nicht und trotzdem hast du mich so Scheiße behandelt! Und ich blöde Kuh mag dich trotzdem so verdammt gern!“ Als Lia realisierte was sie gerade gesagt hatte, bildeten sich Tränen in ihren Augen und sie brach den Blickkontakt zu Tabea ab. Diese sah sie geschockt an.

„Lia...“ fing sie an, aber die hörte ihr gar nicht zu.

„Wann kommt denn endlich dieser blöde Techniker? Ich will hier endlich raus, ich...“ „Lia!“ unterbrach sie Tabea laut und Lia sah sie unsicher an.

„Ich weiß du hast keinen Grund dafür, aber vertrau mir, okay?“bat Tabea sie leise. Lia nickte zögernd. Tabea atmete noch einmal tief durch ehe sie eine Hand auf Lias Wange legte und die herzog während sie sich ihr langsam näherte.

Lias Herz machte einen Hüpfer als ihr klar wurde was Tabea vorhatte. Wie auch Tabea schloss Lia ihre Augen während sich ihre Gesichter immer näher kamen.

Als sich ihre Lippen schließlich berührten, vergaß Lia alles um sich herum als alle Glücksgefühle der Welt durch sie strömten und ihren ganzen Körper zum Kribbeln brachten. Das einzige, was sie jetzt noch mitbekam und spürte waren Tabeas Lippen auf ihren eigenen, ihre Hand an ihrer Wange und ihr eigener Herzschlag, der ihr unglaublich laut vorkam. Lia wollte das dieser Moment nie enden würde.

Wie aber alles andere auch tat er es als sie sich kurz darauf wieder voneinander lösten und sich schwer atmend, aber glücklich ansahen. Diesmal ergriff Lia die Initiative als sie sich erneut zu Tabea beugte um sie erneut zu küssen. Erst durch das Rascheln der Sprechanlage wurden sie unterbrochen.

„Hallo? Hallo? Können Sie mich hören?“

Lia und Tabea fuhren erschrocken auseinander, sprangen dann aber beide schnell auf.

„Ja!“ sprach Tabea. „Wir sind da.“

„Der Techniker ist bereits gekommen und kümmert sich um das Problem. Sie müssten also jeden Moment den Aufzug verlassen können.“ verkündete die Stimme.

„Danke.“ sagte Lia erleichtert.

„Weißt du was? Wir haben unser Spiel gar nicht fertig gespielt.“ merkte Tabea nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille an.

„Dafür hast du ja etwas anderes gefunden um mich abzulenken.“ meinte Lia schultern zuckend mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Eine Erklärung schuldest du mir aber trotzdem noch.“

Im selben Moment ging ein Ruck durch den Aufzug und er setzte sich wieder in Bewegung.

„Na endlich!“ stieß Lia fröhlich aus und fiel Tabea um den Hals. Diese lachte und erwiderte die Umarmung. Sie lösten sich als sich ein paar Sekunden später die Türen öffneten und sie den Aufzug endlich verlassen konnten.

Neben dem Techniker standen Stefanie Draws und Inka Wesely

„Da seid ihr ja!“ meinte Stefanie erleichtert. „Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht.“

„Geht es Ihnen gut meine Damen?“ fragte der Techniker. Lia und Tabea wechselten einen kurzen Blick ehe sie nickten.

„Alles gut.“ meinte Tabea.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid. Ich weiß nicht wie das passieren konnte.“ entschuldigte sich der Mann.

„Schon in Ordnung.“ sagte auch Lia.

„Kommt,“ fing Inka an. „die anderen warten schon.“

„Ich glaube...“ begann Tabea. „Wir verzichten. Lia und ich haben einiges zu...besprechen.“

„Allerdings.“ stimmte Lia zu. „Diesmal nehmen wir aber die Treppen.“

„Wieso? Hat es dir denn nicht gefallen?“ grinste Tabea. Lia schnaubte auf. „Ich hab zumindest keine Lust dieses...Gespräch in einem Aufzug zu führen.“

„Touche. Wir sehen uns dann morgen. Sagt den anderen es tut uns Leid.“ meinte Tabea noch bevor sie Lias Hand ergriff und sie zu den Treppen führte, verfolgt von den verwirrten Blicken ihrer Freundinnen.

„Okay...“meinte Inka verwirrt. „Wa ist hier gerade passiert?“

„Ich hab keine Ahnung.“ erwiderte Stefanie genauso durcheinander. „Ich hab aber das Gefühl das die Beiden uns morgen so einiges zu erzählen...“

Inka nickte zustimmend. „Das glaube ich auch...Komm wir gehen wieder zu den anderen, bevor die uns noch als vermisst melden.“


End file.
